Awake All Along
by DeepPoeticGirl
Summary: //ShikaIno// What happens when Ino and Shikamaru go on a mission without Chouji or Asuma-sensei? And why is Ino on a guilt trip anyway? :EDITED:


_Update: EDITED_

**Okay so this is my first ShikaIno oneshot. I have to do a NejiTen and NaruHina one too. Well Voila! Read on ;)**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto.

* * *

**

"So... Why isn't Asuma-sensei coming again?" A certain blond haired girl asked, looking over to her team-mate whom was at her side, while jumping to another tree.

"He has to take care of his son, Ino." Nara Shikamaru answered, jumping from a branch to another.

"Can't Kurenai-sensei take care of him?" She whined, crossing her arms and pouting as she stopped in her tracks.

Shikamaru groaned and stopped on the same branch as hers. "Ino, I've told you about ten times. She's. On. A. Mission. With. Her. Team." He growled, a scowl clearly present on his lips.

"Really, you've told me ten times before?" She asked incredulously, her eyes widening.

He nodded ever so slowly, eying her suspiciously. "Have you not heard me?"

She stopped a moment to think, but then shook her head. "To be honest, I don't even remember you talking to me at all"

He sighed loudly. "What a drag..." The man muttered, running a hand through his hair before he started jumping from tree to tree again, not noticing the figure in the shadows.

"Hey- WAIT!" Ino cried out, also beginning to jump from tree to tree.

He could hear her furious growl, and the bittersweet smirk on Shikamaru's face was clearly seen because of this. "Do you have manners?" Ino spat out as she joined him, throwing him a hard glare.

Shikamaru shrugged. "I guess not"

"Well ladies first !" she said proudly, infusing chakra in her feet to go faster.

Shikamaru stared in horror as a tree starting falling towards her. "**Ino watch out**!" He shouted with pure despair. He infused an immense amount of chakra in his feet, but soon grunted in pain and fell from the tree as somebody hit the back of his head.

The last thing he saw was a blur of a figure that sent the ninja who hit his head, right into a tree and the scream of a certain blond haired kunoichi.

* * *

Later on...

* * *

Shikamaru groaned as he became aware that his head was throbbing unbelievably. He shifted slightly but then remembered Ino's scream, and his eyes shot open, pure panic found in them.

"Ino!" he cried out.

"Shhh" A male voice said quietly, peeking in the tent. "The girl is safe." He reassured him.

Shikamaru blinked a couple of times to clear his vision, but he found to his disappointment that it was blurry no matter what he tried to do. "Who are you?" he questioned, glaring suspiciously at the other man.

"Not an enemy" The man replied, nodding lightly in reassurance.

"Where's Ino?"

The man pointed beside him, and Shikamaru suddenly felt very stupid for not having noticed the familiar chakra situated beside him. He swiftly turned around and heard the man leave the tent, giving them some privacy.

"Ino" Shikamaru murmured, his voice filled with pure concern.

By then, his vision was clear, and he stared guiltily as he discovered that her figure was covered with blood and bruises. Her face was stained with dried blood, her chest was bleeding heavily, and he could see she had a very hard time breathing. She had many severe cuts, everywhere on her body. "Ino, I'm so sorry" He murmured guiltily, narrowing his gaze in shame.

"Sh-Shika...ma...ru...?" The female kunoichi breathed out, gasping lightly for air.

"Shhhh, don't talk Ino. Go back to sleep" His team mate whispered, brushing her hair.

"C-Cold..." She murmured.

He touched her skin lightly, realizing the girl's skin was extremely cold. Alarmed, he threw his cover over her own and stared painfully as she was still shivering. He ran a hand through his hair nervously, searching for an option to warm her up. But suddenly, he became very stiff as the only solution came to his mind. "Body warmth..." He muttered.

He hesitantly slid down to her side and wrapped his arms around her shivering form, holding her as close as possibly to his body.

"_Maybe it ain't that bad..."_ He thought, suddenly feeling very comfortable with the girl in his arms.

Shikamaru felt very happy of himself as he noticed she was soon back to normal temperature, and that she was secure now. His head was placed in the crook of her neck and he could smell the sweet perfume of flowers of hers. He chuckled slightly, before falling asleep.

* * *

Next morning

* * *

A very loud screech was heard from afar as a loud blond girl woke up that morning. _Wonder why..._

"SHIKAMARU, YOU PERVERT!"

"...Ugnn... Hmmm?" Shikamaru groaned as he fluttered his eyes open to see the blurry form of a blond girl.

"Ino?" He questioned. He shot his eyes wide open and sat up, embracing the girl tightly.

Ino gasped, taken aback by this sudden action. "Ino, you're alright!" he exclaimed, tightening his grip.

"Of course I am!" she retorted, pushing him off, only to be slightly shocked as she noticed the pure happiness and relief in his eyes. "Now could you explain to me why you were holding me during the night!?" she shouted, ignoring the new thing she had just witnessed.

The kindness in his eyes never left. "You were as cold as a stone Ino. I threw my cover over you but it didn't work so well, that was the only thing I could think of" he explained quite lazily.

She looked down to see he had indeed giving her a blanket. His soft eyes changed into his lazy and uncaring ones, with a little hint of sadness that Ino hadn't caught.

"A simple thank you would have sufficed" he snapped as he went out of the tent.

She stared guiltily as he went out and let herself fall to the ground, feeling very uncomfortable. The worst is that she had actually enjoyed being pressed against his body and had found herself loving the feeling of him holding her.

She told herself she would wait for him to come back in, and would then excuse herself for her attitude earlier, but he never really did come back in. She sat up painfully and crawled over to the entrance of the tent to peek out. "Shikamaru?" She called out softly.

No response.

"Shikamaru? Come on I know you're out there. Please, I wanna say I'm sorry." She said guiltily.

Not receiving any answer for the second time, she crawled out of the tent, grabbing the two covers to keep her warm. Her feet touched the soft grass, and she stepped out to see Shikamaru lying down in the grass, gazing up at the stars. Upon a closer look she noticed he was asleep.

"So that's why he didn't answer" She whispered to herself, staring down at his peaceful sleeping figure. She unconsciously found herself smiling, taking a mental picture of this cute moment she witnessed.

**Cute?** Her inner snorted.

_Well... _

She continued to stare down at him and giggled.

_He is very cute like that actually... _

**Tch. Right. **

_Oh come on! You can't deny that... Look at him... his pineapple hair, his dark brown eyes and his well built body... his bittersweet smirk... stupid remarks..._

**I smell love in the air... **

_Love? Oh please don't make me puke. He's a lazy ass._

**I repeat. You're in loooooove. **

She laid down beside him, covering them both with the covers and snuggled closer to him, grabbing his waist with one of her arms and the other, his arm. She looked up to his serene sleeping face and pushed herself up to take a better look at his face.

_Maybe you're right..._

She bent down and planted a kiss on his lips, then laid her head down on his chest and fell asleep, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"...I think I love you Shika-kun..." Ino murmured before falling asleep.

* * *

A couple of hours later

* * *

"Ino" The lazy boy called out, shaking her lightly. "Ino wake up"

She groaned and mumbled something that he didn't hear, gripping his shirt just a little more. Shikamaru blushed and pushed the girl off of him gently, the action making her wake up in shock.

"Uhh.. what?" She looked around then noticed Shikamaru staring at her curiously.

"Now it's my turn to ask... What were you doing sleeping on my chest, holding onto me?" He asked, his lips forming a smirk.

"..." She couldn't lie to him but certainly wouldn't tell him the truth either. She started blushing furiously, not knowing what to do.

_At least he didn't hear what I said... _

**Or felt that kiss.**

He approached her and leaned in dangerously close to her face. "And what was that kiss for?" He asked in his amused tone, grinning lightly as her blush deepened.

"U-Um... I-I..." she stuttered, squeaking lightly in embarrassment.

_**SHIT **_both her inner and outer yelled.

He chuckled and captured her lips with his, snaking his arms around her waist while pulling her against his body. "I love you too, Ino" He said, flashing her his bittersweet smirk.

"You were awake all along weren't you?" She sighed.

He shrugged. "Maybe" He said as his smirk widened.

"Jerk" She muttered before pushing him to the ground and connecting their lips together again.

* * *

**Okay so I really don't know if this was good. I'm sure it wasn't bad though :P Ahhh how good would that be if that had actually happened... WELL ! All you ShikaIno fans, I hope you enjoyed !! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
